beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 15
is the twenty-ninth and thirtieth episodes of the Beyblade Burst Rise anime. Episode 29 first aired on the CoroCoro Channel on YouTube on October 18th, 2019 and episode 30 first aired on October 25th, 2019 in Japan. Plot Major Events * Arthur challenges Aiger to a regular match as he doesn't believe in the championship title and proclaims himself the Beyblade King. * During the match, Arthur reveals that his Beyblade has the Infinite Lock System that prevents it from bursting and can access a state similar to Hyper-Flux called Dark Turbo. * Arthur's and Aiger‘s battle begins and ends with the former winning. * Dante and Delta challenge Arthur to a battle with Arthur winning and bursting Devolos, but also destroying Ace Dragon. * Aiger cheers Dante up by reminding him what Beyblade is about. Characters * Dante Koryu * Aiger Akabane * Arthur Peregrine * Arman Kusaba * Taka Kusaba * Ichika Kindo * Tango Koryu * Gwyn Reynolds (debut) * Delta Zakuro * Pheng Hope * Fumiya Kindo * Blindt DeVoy * Dragon * Devolos * Valt Aoi (vision) * Fubuki Sumiye (vision) * Ranjiro Kiyama (vision) * Shu Kurenai (vision) * Naru Akabane (vision) * Toko Aoi (vision) * Nika Aoi (vision) * Koji Konda (vision) * Hayao Ashida (vision) * Kimeru Imabune (vision) * Tobisuke (vision) * Gumita (vision) Beyblades * Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan (Dante's; destroyed) * Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu (Aiger's) * Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot' (Arthur's) * Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet (Delta's) Featured Battles * Aiger Akabane (Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu) vs. Arthur Peregrine (Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot') = Arthur and Apocalypse (2-0) ** Round 1: Arthur and Apocalypse (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Dante Koryu (Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan) and Delta Zakuro (Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet) vs. Arthur Peregrine (Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot') = Arthur and Apocalypse (4-0) ** Round 1: Arthur and Apocalypse (Double Burst Finish; 4pts) Special Moves Used * Hyper-Flux (Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu, Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan, and Erase Diabolos Vanguard Bullet) * Union Slash (Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu) * Union Shoot (Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu) * Union Shield (Union Achilles Convert Xtend+ Retsu) * Dragon Launch (Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan) * Dual Phantom (Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet) * Shining Shoot (Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet) * Bullet Cannon (Erase Devolos Vanguard Bullet) * End Blaster (Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot') * Dark Turbo (Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot') Gallery BBGT Ace Dragon Shattered.png Aiger's friendship and memories.jpg Trivia * This marks the first time that Dante and Delta work together. * This episode marks the first time a Beyblade was destroyed in Rise. * After Ace Dragon is destroyed and hits the ground, Dragon's Gatinko Chip is still attached to the Ace Layer Base, but when Dante falls to his knees, Dragon's chip is no longer attached to the Ace Base. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Beyblade Burst Rise episodes